


15,OOO Mile High Understanding

by w_x_2



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little jealously and it all comes tumbling out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15,OOO Mile High Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If I owned them, Gustav would be in my bed. He isn’t :(
> 
> Original notes:(30/7/08) This was my first TH fic, I posted it on [thf](http://fiction.tokiohotelfiction.com/) back in 2008. Such a long time ago! Beta-ed by Nia ^^

 

“Sorry?” Tom asked dumbly, not quite believing what Georg had just told him.

 

“I said, Bill’s been getting it on. I saw a girl walk into his suite last night and the same girl coming out this morning,” Georg said smirking, he knew what the _real_ truth was, but it was just too easy to taunt the younger boy with a topic like this.

 

Tom, who was sitting on the single white couch, glared at the door as it opened. His twin and Gustav entered smiling happily. _Doing the dirty with that girl, eh?_

 

“Tomi!” Bill started excitedly with a smile which reached his eyes.

 

“Fuck off Bill,” Tom said in a gruff voice and got up off the couch, not bothering to even look at his twin. He looked at his two other band mates, “I’ll be practicing,” he said on his way out of the room s he snatched Gustav’s drums sticks.

 

“But he doesn’t even play the drums!” Tom faintly heard Gustav say.

 

“Dude, he needs to let out his anger,” Georg’s voice was heard in the middle of his laughter.

 

While stalking the wide and long hall, Tom could still hear some of the conversation, “I’ll go and-” Bill had started.

 

He heard Gustav cut him off by saying, “I will, he’s got my sticks!” he heard quick footsteps coming closer, but didn’t stop walking. His hand gripped the drum sticks tighter by the second until he exploded and his other hand took a swing at the wall in fury. The pain didn’t stop him; in fact it only angered him further. He walked faster to the room the hotel staff had set up for them, never once looking back.

 

Gustav was at the older twin’s side quickly and moved to walk quietly beside him, now content with the fact that he could watch over his drumsticks and in the knowledge that they were safe.

 

“Mind if I come in as well?” Gustav asked, not stepping inside, as the guitarist walked into the room.

 

“Lock the door,” Tom ordered in a tone which left no room for argument.

 

Gustav closed the door and locked it, while Tom sat at the drums and played furiously, trying to play his anger out. Besides playing the drums out of tune and angrily, Gustav noticed Tom was cursing in a tone that couldn’t be heard over the noise he was making.

 

“We have to be out on stage in five,” Gus mentioned, sitting down on the floor.

 

“I’ll be there in five then. I wanna be fucking out of here,” Tom answered, they had been at this hotel for a month, but they would finally be flying out today after the show. _Fuck-it’s going to be a fucking long-ass flight, especially with Bill acting like a jerk._

 

“You want to talk?” The blond head asked, already with his ears open knowing Tom would let out his anger at him.

 

“He’s such a bloody...” Tom didn’t continue, but he did throw the sticks carefully at Gustav one at a time and turned to the wall behind him. He leaned his forehead on it, his hands beside his head also resting against the wall and groaned, “It’s wrong and I don’t fucking give a shit, but how could he possibly not know?” Tom asked in frustration and lightly banged his head on the wall; it wouldn’t do any good to get injured before they went on stage. “He’s such an arse!” _Never sees what’s right in front of him._

 

Gustav heard Tom let out a frustrated scream before he punched the wall. Then the six foot tall teen turned around as though nothing had happened before looking at him with an icy expression, “We should get on stage.” Tom walked up to Gus and offered him a hand, which the dark blonde boy accepted and Tom easily lifted him up, “Don’t forget the sticks.”

 

“I’ve noticed you haven’t had a one-night stand in a while,” said Gustav, trying to start a conversation again.

 

“Six months to be exact, but that’s ok. We seem to have a new band member who’s starting to lead the one-night stands,” Tom said angrily, again punching a wall in the hallway while walking.

 

“Dude! Six months, must be a new record! Going to tell me why?” Gustav asked smirking.

 

“None of your damn business,” Tom muttered as he punched the wall again.

 

“You know, your hand is going to get tired pretty soon,” Tom glared at him, “Well, the only form of release you’re getting is by your hand, you play your guitar way too many hours a day and now you are also punching walls,” Gus finished.

 

“Ya, well, got any better ideas?” Tom asked without looking back.

 

“First the punches could stop before they get any further. We’re going to have a break from tour now, so maybe you could just play the guitar every other day, you won’t need to play it as much. And needless to say, you could get yourself someone to take care of your hormones. Oh, and you need to get yourself some rest,” Gustav chuckled.

 

“Fucking hilarious,” Tom replied sarcastically.

 

“Dude, come on! You have to admit that at the rate you’re going you’re going to crash and burn!”

 

“Do I look like I give a shit about my health right now?” he said as he walked up to the backstage.

 

“Well, someone has to.”

 

Georg and Bill were both there already; the former was worried because he hadn’t known that what he had said would cause so much trouble, and the latter pacing before looking up to them anxiously, his nerves causing him to be on edge.

 

Without a glance at his twin, the older Kaulitz grabbed his guitar and walked out to the stage where hundreds of fans greeted him. He played solo for a couple of seconds until the others came out. When they did, the fans cheered even louder as soon as Gustav played the first riffs.

 

* * *

 

 

On stage Tom acted as though everything was fine, but he was soon put to test when Bill came over to him like he usually did during their concerts. He watched for the microphone to make sure what he was going to say wouldn’t be overheard, smiled and hissed viciously in Bill’s ear, “Go away and leave me the fuck alone!”

 

Bill didn’t know what the hell was wrong with his brother, but he wasn’t about to ask while on stage, so he obeyed him. He walked across the stage to stand next to Georg, at the same time watching his twin mostly glued to the spot and playing the guitar violently. Not that the fans would notice, after all he had a smile from ear to ear and sang the backing vocals on time, like it was the best moment of his life. Earlier, after the drummer had gone after his older sibling, he had wondered what was happening. His brother always trusted him and he hadn’t ever told him to fuck off, joking and goofing around – sure, which brothers didn’t, but never literally. Not only that, but Georg had been oddly quiet about Tom the entire time.

 

Bill decided that he would have to try at least one more time before the concert ended and so, while singing in tune with a smile on his face, his head worked a mile a minute, trying to figure out what he could do to catch his brother’s eyes.

 

Break came and went too soon and he still had no idea what to do. _I'm hopeless._ He had changed his clothes and they were just about to go back out on stage when it hit him. The next song was ‘In die Nacht’, and Tom always tried his best to ignore him while playing it; he would just have to work harder to get his attention.

 

Tom walked first on stage with Bill right on his heels with a big _fake_ smile on his face, which hopefully fooled the audience. The smile also matched the one he knew was on his twin’s face.

 

Both sat down and Bill barely said his “thank you’s” before his twin played the first few notes. For the first few seconds he sung his heart out to Tom perfectly, but not once did he get a glance from the older boy. Bill knew he had to try again, he just had to!

 

So he changed his tune, making it purposely off key, but not so much so that the audience would notice, it was so that his twin would at least look at him to see what was wrong. To at least give him a “What the hell?” look with his eyes.

 

The brunette kept it up for as long as he could, but Tom ignored him completely, doing his best to cover up his brother’s off-tune-keys. Kicking him didn’t make any difference either, so he retreated back to his place, placing his hands on the mike stand and looking at the audience adoringly.

 

Tom knew that his younger twin had done everything to get his attention, but he had ignored it all. Though now he was able to sense that his twin had tears on his eyes, ready to slip free at any second. _It was his stupid fault, he started it, I’m not the only one who has to get hurt!_

 

And then, the older twin became aware of those tears slip free, and he almost missed a note. The audience would think it was from the sweat, but to him, even without looking at his twin he knew better. Tom knew that if he looked at his twin’s eyes that the anger he had boiling inside of him would disappear, and he didn’t want that. He wanted his brother to feel his anger and the hurt he felt. For the first time, he didn’t want Bill to be happy.

 

The song ended while thousands of fans screamed.

 

* * *

 

After playing for two hours with breaks in between, the band walked off together, each with a smile on their face, after signing autographs for the fans.

 

Once they were away from the prying eyes of the public, Tom walked off as Bill rushed after him. Tom ran when he noticed his brother was getting too close to him to his liking. When he reached his door, he quickly swiped the card on the lock and entered, but was not quick enough to close the door on his brother, so he ran even quicker to the private bathroom and locked himself in there. They would be leaving in two hours and he still had to get his things ready, but with his twin outside the door he wasn’t going to be able to pack his things. He wasn’t ready to face his brother just yet.

 

Bill banged on the door to the bathroom where his brother was locked inside and screamed at him to open up, but no reply came. After half an hour of banging and begging his twin to open the door, he slid to the floor with his back against it and sighed. What the hell was happening with his brother? Even if no-one else had noticed, Bill could see his brother slowly changing, even if it was just a fraction. The most evident things had been the stop of groupies in his bedrooms and his appearance and not for the better. He was different if only slightly, he was leaner and slimmer, as he hadn’t been eating much. He played the drums more often than not. Tom also wasn’t doing graffiti these days, and most of all he didn’t talk much with Bill anymore, preferring instead to babble his problems to Georg or Gustav. His brother was different and that saddened him more than anything, because his brother no longer was the twin he knew.

 

Today they were going back to the band’s apartment in Germany for some much needed holidays. Some free relaxing time, but it looked as though it was going to be pure torture. Tom banged his head on the door suddenly wishing that the concert had never ended, that they could be up on stage for the rest of their lives, back when they were all happy.

 

Bill waited, and waited, and waited, but his brother just wouldn’t come out or even unlock the door. The only sign that he was in there was the occasional ‘bang’ on the door. There was a knock on the suite door, so he stood up and walked to it. He opened the door handle and said a soft, “Hi.” At the door were Georg and Gustav.

 

“Hey,” they both replied walking inside the room just enough for Bill to close the door.

 

“We packed the guitars and stuff in our rooms,” Georg said, walking a bit more inside the room, “Do you want me to pack your stuff?” he asked.

 

Bill nodded and said a quiet, “Thanks,” handing him the key card.

 

Gus walked to the bathroom door and quietly whispered, “Hey, let me in.”

 

There was a moment of hesitation, but a reply came from the inside, “Alone?”

 

“Yes,” he answered, looking at Bill, commanding him to stay put with his eyes.

 

“You’d better be,” Tom threatened, moving and unlocking the door.

 

As soon as Gustav was in, Tom shut and locked the door, sitting against the door once more, “What?”

 

“You’ve been locked in here since you ran away after the concert,”

 

“Yeah, your point? He hasn’t fucking left yet, so blame it on him,” he hissed furiously.

 

Gustav seated himself in the middle of the large bathroom quietly.

 

“Tell him to fuck off! I need to pack my stuff.”

 

“Look,” Gustav started, “All I get is bits and pieces when you’re pissed off and I still don’t know anything, besides the fact that you’re angry or irritated at Bill. And that you’re drifting away from him.”

 

“What? I need to spell it out for you as well?” Tom said unbelievably.

 

“Dude, I’m a guy. What do you think?!”

 

“I love my brother,” Tom started.

 

“Yeah, and?”

 

“Will you let me finish?!” Tom glared at the boy in front of him. He saw Gustav nod and continued, “Not only that, but I’m,” he said weakly.

 

After several minutes, “You’re what?”

 

“Imluv,” Tom mumbled so much that Gustav didn’t even understand him.

 

“Huh?”

 

“I’m not going to say it again. If you didn’t hear it the first time, your loss,” Tom said looking away. He got up and opened the door; pausing for a second as he found his twin packing his stuff for him.

 

“Tom,” Bill stood up.

 

“Not another word or I’ll tell you to fuck off again,” he said knowing how much that would hurt his brother, “Better yet, why don’t you just leave?” he said moving to the wardrobe and taking out his clothes folding them into a pile. He noticed out of the corner of his eye his twin hadn’t moved and had a look of disbelief on his face. He continued folding his clothes and emptied the wardrobe. He maneuvered around Bill to the bedside table and noted that all the drawers were already vacant. He relocated to the shelf on the wall and removed the hats left onto the bed. He bent over to reach under the bed and pull the larger black suitcase that was covered in stickers all over the front. He propped it open on the floor as there wasn’t any space left on the bed and moved his clothes into it.

 

Bill came out of his daze sometime later and preferred to ignore the fact that his twin had just told him to get out, so he took the smaller suitcase also covered with stickers and moved all of his brother’s hats into it, filling up the whole suitcase. There literally was a hat for each day and they had been in this hotel for an entire month. They were truly exhausted from all the concerts and interviews, but it didn’t look as though they were going to get a break when they went back home.

 

Meanwhile, Gustav had walked out as the twins packed Tom’s stuff, which was in record time. He grinned to himself. It had only been record time because Bill had helped Tom.

 

They both walked out of the suite carrying a suitcase, but went their separate ways; Tom went down the elevator and to the car that would take them to the airport and Bill down the hall in the direction of his own suite.

 

What seemed like a half an hour later, Bill, Georg and Gustav came down carrying multiple suitcases, though most of them were Bill’s, and they quickly got into the car and drove to the airport. They arrived at the airport and just barely got there in time to check their luggage, go through security and get onto the plane.

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh god, I thought we were going to miss it,” Georg said moving to the first class section, “You, missy, seriously need to pack lighter. I’m never offering to pack for you ever again!” Georg pointed at Bill. They finally found their seats. Tom was already sitting on his own at the window, hoping his brother would sit as far away from him as possible.

 

By the time the plane took off Tom was in a deep sleep, while his brother was so restless that he was fidgeting, planning on how to get Tom to talk to him. The opportunity came some hours later, when after waking up from his nap Tom went to the toilet.

 

* * *

 

 

He had woken up sweating and was glad that someone had covered him with a blanket as he'd just had a wet dream, and needless to say his boxers were sticky. He moved towards the toilet, tightening the blanket around himself even more so and as he reached it he locked the door behind him after entering. He took off his pants and boxers and washed himself as thoroughly as he could and removed another pair of boxers from his back pocket in his pants. Yes, he kept an extra pair of boxers in his pants; it was a habit, especially on plane flights. He tidied himself up and started to walk out, but was pushed back inside by a hand on his chest.

 

Bill made sure he was out of sight as he waited for the door to open and when it did he entered the cubicle fast, pushing his brother with his hand flat on his chest, blocking his passage to the outside. He locked the door behind him and stared at his twin.

 

"Don't ever do that shit again, I thought it was a crazy groupie!" Tom said in alarm.

 

“Only way out is past me and you’re not going anywhere without explaining first,” he ignored his twin's warning as he leaned against the door. Tom’s only response were furtive glares. Bill sighed and after concluding his brother wasn’t going to talk, “What have I done? You ignore me, tell me to fuck off and you glare at me 24/7. What have I done that made you so pissed at me?”

 

After what seemed like hours, “You really want to know what the fuck is up with me?” his voice daring.

 

“Of course, you’re my brother, my twin!” Bill's emotions were going wild as were his gestures.

 

“Fine, don’t say I didn’t warn you,” he said moving swiftly and crushing his lips with his brother’s. He continued to kiss him roughly, but love and passion were also mingled into the kiss.

 

The younger twin didn’t react to the kiss, at least not physically, because his mind was working fast, with so many questions and no forthcoming answers. His older brother ended the kiss and looked down, “Can I go now?” he asked in a small tone, almost too afraid to speak.

 

“No.”

 

“What now?” Tom’s eyes were focused on the dingy bathroom floor.

 

“Explain.”

 

“Dickhead,” he mumbled and in a higher voice, “I love you.”

 

Bill’s voice became soft, “Ya, I love you too.”

 

Tom snapped his head up, his eyes dark, “You don’t fucking get it! That isn’t just brotherly love we’re talking about here!” he said looking into identical molten brown eyes. “Can’t you see? We’re supposed to be twins, know everything about each other, understand each other and now you don’t get it?” he asked in defeat.

 

“Excuse me?! You’re the one complaining?! What about you? Lately you misunderstand all the hints I give you, no matter how obvious they are,” Bill’s feet fidgeted of their own accord and his head was down, his eyes closed so that the tears couldn’t flow free. The next time he spoke his voice was quiet, shaky, as though it pained him to let the words roll off his tongue, “It’s as though our twin bond isn’t there anymore, as if you do it on purpose, like you’ve turned off the part of me inside of you. And instead you choose to ignore it. Ignore… me.”

 

“I noticed the girl coming out of your suite,” the older twin whispered, looking away.

 

“Wait, what?! What girl? Georg didn’t mention anything about that this morning. I had to sleep in his suite, because I gave him the wrong key card. He slept in my suite. Whoever came out of my suite definitely wasn’t with me!”

 

“Huh?” Tom just stared, his jaw slack.

 

Bill just stared at him, “You heard me,” he grabbed his brother by the waist and brought his body flush to his as he crushed his lips against his twin's, causing a moan to emerge between both boys.

 

“Do you know how much it hurt when you were having your one-night stands?” Bill whispered after ending the kiss, “I thought about getting even, but I just couldn’t do it,” Tom listened to him attentively, “All this time you haven’t noticed how I felt, but as soon as you think I had someone in my suite your jealousy and feelings come pouring out?” he stood staring into his brother’s eyes. “Should have swapped the key cards sooner,” he mumbled to himself, smiling lightly.

 

Both boys smiled at each other and kissed each other passionately for long minutes.

 

“I think we should go before the others come looking for us.”

 

Bill led him outside by his hand before letting it fall hoping no prying eyes would see it. Walking over to his seat next to Gustav, “Bunch up,” the drummer obeyed smiling.

 

Tom sat down first and then Bill next to him, both with their hands interlaced under the blankets.

 

“Looking forward to these holidays?” Bill asked the other two, both looking at them with a grin.

 

“With the two of you in a better mood?” Georg looked at them with an eyebrow raised and a mischievous smile plastered on his face. _It worked, even if not as smoothly as I hoped, but it worked._

 

“Definitely,” Gustav laughed, having been told of Georg's plan while the twins were in the toilet.

 

His band mates joined in as the twins moved closer, so that their bodies were touching, almost on top of one another. Both were happy that they now understood each other a bit better and would be doing much more interesting things when they got home.


End file.
